Bar Healing
by SecretLifez
Summary: Bo's injured and needs Dyson to help her heal. Problem? They're at the Dahl


The Dahl was quiet when Bo burst in looking like she had been involved in a fight to the death. As she crossed the threshold she fell to her knees completely covered in blood.

"_Bo,_" Kenzi called out, seeing her best friend bleeding. "_Is most of this yours?_" she half sighed.

Bo shrugged, to weak to answer or do much more, still trying to catch her breath.

"_Dyson,_" Kenzi shouted after seeing Bo's response or lack of. "_D-man!_"

Dyson walked out of the back to find Kenzi kneeling besides a breathless, blood covered Bo. His stroll quickly turned into a run.

"_Bo!_" He almost shouted as he saw the number of bleeding wounds she'd sustained. Realizing she could barely breathe much less talk, he kissed her sharing his chi with her. What started out as a chi-giving kiss soon became passionate with Dyson's hand sliding under Bo's top to play with her nipples. As he laid her on her back on the floor Bo's hand went to his belt buckle.

"_Whoa, are you guys seriously going to do that here?_" Kenzi screechingly protested causing Hale and Trick to exit the back of the building only to gape at the scene in front of them. However her question gained no acknowledgement from the two it was directed at. Trick, Hale and Kenzi looked at each other as Bo's hands slipped inside Dyson's pants eliciting a groan before hastily leaving the room.

As if conscious of what was going on around them, Dyson slipped off Bo's shirt as soon as the others' backs were turned. Bo groaned as her braless breast came into contact with Dyson's cotton shirt. Needing skin to skin contact she ripped off Dyson's shirt in one swift movement.

Dyson kissed his way from Bo's mouth to her breast. She groaned as he alternately swirled his tongue around each of her puckered nipples.

"_Dyson_" Bo moaned while grinding her hips against his.

Understanding the silent request Dyson trailed a hand under Bo's skirt, hiking it up as he went. Feeling the heat emanating from Bo's core he moved his hand to tease her groaning when he realized she was naked beneath the skirt.

Smirking at Dyson's groan, she opened her mouth to speak but only a gasp escaped as Dyson plunged into her. Dyson pumped his fingers while flicking her clit a few times before removing them, earning a groan of protest from Bo.

Deciding that payback was the best revenge Bo shoved her hands down Dyson's pants grasping his cock just as Dyson's fingers returned. Not being able to do much else while Dyson teased her, she waited until his fingers disappeared before returning to her task. Bo pumped his cock causing a growl, which vibrated through her, to escape Dyson as his hips thrust against her. Following his lead Bo abruptly removed her hands eliciting a deeply disappointed groan.

With Dyson desperately trying to control his body and his breathing Bo quickly discarded his pants and boxers before quickly flipping them so she was on top. In position she began rubbing herself over Dyson's cock causing his hips to buck and her breathing to shallow.

When Dyson could no longer stand it he rolled them over and plunged into Bo until his balls slapped against her causing a strangled gasp followed by a deep moan to escape her mouth. As the pace increased so did the regularity and pitch of Bo's moans until she came.

"_DysonDysonDyson_," she chanted as she came. Dyson's pace slowed as she came down from her high before stopping. Bo gave a moan of disappointment as he pulled out before she was flipped over. Entering her from behind Dyson slowed the pace.

Reaching behind her Bo fondled Dyson's balls causing a slight increase in the pace. Moving her hand she grasped the base of his cock as he slid out of her, loosening her hold to allow him to slide through her hold as if her hand was a part of her core. Dyson groaned at the sensation of moving from Bo's silken core to her hand before pistoning his hips against her backside adjusting his hips slightly so he hit Bo's spot with each movement.

Bo came almost as soon as Dyson's pace increased moaning her pleasure. Before she could catch her breath Dyson flicked her clit causing her to erupt with a scream as she came harder than previously. Any semblance of control Dyson thought he had was lost as Bo screamed his name and growling he joined in ecstasy.

When they finally came down from their high Dyson took in Bo's renewed appearance before kissing her. Pulling back he took in their surroundings groaning when he realized where they were. Bo also took in their surroundings but could not help the small giggle that escaped her at Dyson's expression.

"T_rick is gonna kill us_,"

"_Not us, ME,_" he replied as he dramatically allowed his head to fall back causing another giggle to escape Bo.


End file.
